In recent years there have been increasingly numerous reports of shootings at schools at all levels with tragic consequences. In response to concerns over school safety, a variety of possible solutions have been proposed and implemented—from arming teachers and increasing police or security presence at schools to locking school doors during hours of operation and strengthening visitor management programs. Each of these solutions—while improving the overall safety of the school environment—cannot fully prevent hostile intrusion. Thus an added level of protection for students and faculty against armed school intrusion would be desirable.
The present invention in its various embodiments is a desk with a projectile resistant desktop. The desktop is constructed such that it can provide all traditional desktop functions; but has the added advantage of being made of a projectile resistant material. Projectile in the present case typically means bullets; but is not intended to be limited to just bullets. Rather, the term as used herein would also include any life-threatening or hazardous objects from which a student might need to be shielded such as knives, arrows, etc. The desktop can include a hinged slip rod mechanism that allows the desktop to be raised while remaining connected to the desk frame (or storage space depending on the style of desk). In this manner, the desktop provides concealment thus making it more difficult for an armed intruder to take aim. In the event a bullet or other projectile is fired, the desktop would also serve as a shield against such projectiles. The slip rod mechanism allows the desktop to be entirely removed for greater mobility as needed. As illustrated herein, in certain embodiments, the desk can be further equipped with a leg shield feature thus providing substantially full body protection.
Thus, even if an armed intruder is able to get into a school, the present invention in its various embodiments provides an added level of protection for students and faculty. The slip rod mechanism also allows for much quicker release in the event of an intruder—where seconds can mean the difference between life and death—and can be operated by the youngest elementary school student. The hinged connection also allows for adaptability depending on the circumstances. For example, should an intruder alert be sounded, students can raise the desktop on its hinges initially and hunker down. Then, if mobility is needed, a simple upward lifting will disengage the desktop and allow it to be carried, while providing shielding protection, to a different location.
The slip rod feature allows for easy removal; but at the same time provides a snug fit thus not interfering with the operability of the desk or creating a wobbly surface. It also accommodates a wide variety of desk styles. Key features of the invention can also be retrofitted to existing desks thus providing the additional protection while keeping implementation expenses to a minimum.
The foregoing advantages among others are provided by the present invention in its various embodiments.